swgfandomcom-20200215-history
RUFF (PA)
ROGUES UNITED FOR FREEDOM Bloodfin's RUFF, one of the largest, oldest (5+ years), and most respected guilds on the server. They are critical of who they recruit into their ranks. They must get to know you and you them before you can enter RUFF ranks. RUFF members known as "RUFFians" frequently participate in activities such as heroic instances and GCW invasions. RUFF Guild Stats *''Name:'' Rogues United for Freedom *''Galaxy:'' Bloodfin *''Location:'' FORT RUFF (Corellia -6441, -3084) *''Members:'' More than 175 and counting About RUFF RUFF is a large Rebel guild on the Bloodfin server. They have two cities, but have their prime city on Corellia. The head of the guild was formerly Zelona, the current leader is Anderon Sarbit, and second in command is AlphaZ Dawg who is currently the De facto leader while Anderon is inactive. RUFF also has a warring guild, -RUFF in which level 90 members can join for PvP. RUFF is one of the Galaxy's oldest Guilds and Cities, 5+ years, surviving the CU and NGE with a common dream. RUFF is open to those looking for a united home among a good group of people. They consist of mature responsible families, individuals and young people that believe in working together and helping each other while moving toward a common dream of continued RUFF loyalty, unity and growth as a force against Imperial oppression. Although RUFF has some die hard players indulging themselves in many hours of daily gaming, they realize there is work, school and a life to live in general. They are a Guild born from a liberation uprising and civil war from a totalitarian monarchy. The founders of our RUFF Township were survivors of the civil war with SC. Our Mayor and Guild Leader, Zelona, organized our liberation and headed the battle for freedom. Now that they have won their independence they have dedicated their lives to training rebel forces to fight the Imperial oppression. They offer training and assistance to achieve your chosen goals. Whether you wish to be a fighter or a crafter, the Rebel forces need you! They are building a group of mature adult and young players that can work as a team to help one another achieve the best heights in our professions and be part of assisting others to greatness. They do not like bickering among members. They have a focus and are one family, so if issues arise contact Zelona for a peace to be worked out. Leaving RUFF because of an issue with one member only happens because the focus on the spirit of what RUFF is has been lost. Pride must be taken in being a 'Rogue United For Freedom'. Focus as a group and helping others is primary. If you choose to craft you will be helped in gaining the knowledge and support in gaining grinding resources to gain your XP. If you choose to be a -RUFF warrior all of RUFF will work together to be sure you are best equipped for the job. You will be faced with the brave task of training others and protecting our city and going on the offensive in battle against the hated, NPC & Players, Imperials. RUFF does not want anyone to feel obligated to play 24/7. They are more than gamers at RUFF, they have been building friendships too. RUFF has about 50 active members and another 20 that play intermittently. Recruiting Info Rogues United for Freedom is currently accepting new members to the cause! In order to become a RUFFian you must be a member of the Rebel faction. To join RUFF please contact one of the following: :AlphaZ Dawg :Awockire :Tallia :Tolme Starrunner Guild Cities RUFF has two cities, FORT RUFF on Corellia and RUFF FORWARD on Rori, you can pick residency on Corellia or Rori. FORT RUFF FORT RUFF is the headquarters of RUFF. It is a large and growing metropolis, housing the guild hall, a cantina - "The Stumble Inn", a shuttleport, a Diner, the Zelona Memorial, and more. Once a Rebel training facility, RUFF BootCamp and RUFF J'edi Academy, they are now in the action as Fort RUFF. :It is classified as: "Metropolis, Research Center, Rebel aligned" RUFF FORWARD (defunct) The Rori city, RUFF FORWARD, was located 1300 meters from Restuss making it an excellent PvP rally point for rebels advancing to the city. Facilities include a cantina - RUFF'S BUFFS, a shuttleport, a medical center, and more. :It was classified as: "Township, Research Center" NOTE: RUFF FORWARD is no longer a valid guild city as it was recently removed due to recent citizenship issues. RUFF Council *'Zelona' **Council Head - 1st in Command, Fort RUFF Mayor, Guild Leader of RUFF and -RUFF, Military Supreme Commander ***''In memory of Zelona she will remain on the council roster. Our beloved leader passed away December 22, 2008. Rest in peace Zelona - The Rebel cause misses you.'' *'Anderon Sarbit' **Council Head - 1st in Command, RUFF Guild Leader Military Supreme Commander *'Fat-Guy/AlphaZ Dawg' **Council Person - 2nd in Command to Anderon, Currently Acting as Guild Leader, RE Specialist, Instance Coordinator. *'Awockire Lightstar' **Council Person - Assistant Guild Leader to RUFF - Guild Recruiter - Dean of RUFF Beast Master U - Space Expert, Retired Admiral of our Navy *'Tallia' **Council Person *'Tolme Starrunner' **Council Person *'Hay'lee Barton' **Council Person Sub-Guilds *Rogues United for Freedom **RUFF Initiates (now defunct) **RUFF Warriors <-RUFF> (now defunct) Photo Gallery Image:FORTRUFF.jpg|FORT RUFF Image:RUFFFORWARD.jpg|RUFF FORWARD (defunct) Image:RUFFFORWARDalt.jpg|RUFF FORWARD (alt view) Image:FTRUFFCITYHALL.jpg|FORT RUFF city hall Image:RUFFHALLOUT.jpg|The RUFF Guild Hall Image:OLDMANMT.jpg|RUFF's Old Man Mountain Image:Jeje'sDiner.jpg|Jeje's Diner (inside) Image:TheStumbleInn.jpg|"The Stumble Inn" (inside) Image:RUUFGUILDHALL.jpg|The Door to RUFF Image:RUFF Meeting.jpg|A guild meeting Image:RUFFSBUFFS.jpg|RUFF's BUFFS (inside) Image:RUFFFWDHALL.jpg|RUFF FORWARD city hall External links *New RUFF Website *Old RUFF Website *RUFF on Facebook Category:Guilds